Zwei
by Tsunami6
Summary: Wesker holt Steve ins Leben zurück, aber dieser ist nicht gerade glücklich über seine zweite Chance. Steve POV.


Grelles weisses Licht. 

Ein brennender Schmerz, als hätte jemand ein glühendes Eisen in seinem Bauch vergraben.

„Hat es funktioniert?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

Dann nur noch Schwärze.

Grelles weisses Licht, sonst konnte er nichts erkennen.

Sein Bauch schmerzte und brannte so stark, dass er kaum klar denken konnte.

Dann bemerkte er, dass er seine Arme und Beine nicht bewegen konnte. 

Er geriet in Panik bevor er überhaupt richtig wach war. Verzweifelt zog und zerrte er, aber irgend etwas hielt ihn gefesselt. Um ihn herum wurde ein Stimmengewirr laut. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er schemenhafte weisse Gestalten vorbei huschen.

_Ist das.. ist das die Hölle? _

Etwas Warmes legte sich auf seinen Arm. Er probierte den Kopf zu drehen, aber auch das ging nicht. Seine Angst wuchs und er verstärkte seine Anstrengungen. Mit einem Ruck war sein Arm frei. Er schlug wie wild um sich und traf etwas Weiches. Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei durchschnitt das Stimmengewirr, kurz darauf hörte er ein lautes Klirren und Poltern. Die warme Berührung war verschwunden und für einen Moment herrschte Stille.

 Dann ging es wieder los, dieses Mal aber viel lauter und hektischer. Er konnte einzelne Stimmen verstehen.

„Wo ist das Beruhigungsmittel?"

„Jemand soll Dr. Wesker holen, sofort!"

„Das ist viel zu früh! Das war nicht geplant!"

„Ich kann die Spritze nicht finden, wo ist die Gott verdammte Spritze?"

 Die Stimmen klangen genauso panisch und verzweifelt, wie er sich fühlte.

_Haben die etwa Angst vor... mir?_

Und plötzlich machte alles wieder Sinn, er befand sich in einem Umbrellalabor. Umbrella, das verantwortlich war für die Zerstörung seiner Familie, für den Tod unzähliger Menschen, dass er sich in ein Monster verwandelt hatte, dass er beinahe Claire umgebracht hatte.

„Steht nicht einfach so da, haltet ihn fest!"

Ein paar der weissen Schatten stürzten sich auf ihn. Warme Hände legten sich auf seinen Arm, seine Brust, probierten ihn festzuhalten. 

Hatten sie den nicht schon genug angerichtet, hörten sie denn nie auf?

Eine feurige, alles verzehrende Wut keimte in ihm auf, verdrängte seine Angst und jeglichen vernünftigen Gedanken. Das weisse Licht bekam einen rötlichen Stich

„Oh mein Gott! Seine Augen, sie.."

Wieder riss er sich los, es ging erstaunlich leicht, als seien die Wissenschaftler kraftlos wie kleine Kinder.

Er schlug nach einem von ihnen, um ihn von sich zu stossen. Aber anstatt ein paar Schritte zurück zu stolpern, wie geplant, wurde er durch die Luft geschleudert, als sei er von einem Auto gerammt worden.

Die restlichen Wissenschaftler stoben davon, wie ein aufgeschreckter Vogelschwarm.

„Was sollen wir bloss tun?" kreischte jemand.

Steve bekam nicht mehr viel von seiner Umgebung mit, er war versunken in seinen Erinnerungen, seinem Hass. Er durchlebte alles noch einmal, angefangen mit dem Tod seiner Mutter, bis hin zu seinem eigenen. Immer mehr verlor er den Bezug zur Realität, immer mehr verlor er sich selbst.

Diese elenden Monster mit ihren weissen, sauberen Kitteln und ihren roten blutverschmierten Händen waren an allem schuld. Er wünschte, sie würden endlich mit ihrem hysterischen, feigen Geschrei aufhören. Wenn er ihnen die Hälse aufriss, das würde sie sicher zum schweigen bringen.

Plötzlich wurde er mit einem Ruck in die Gegenwart zurück gerissen.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte eine neue Stimme. 

Die Stimme fiel im nicht auf, weil sie besonders laut oder besonders schockiert klang, sondern wegen ihrer absoluten Gleichgültigkeit und Kontrolle, die im krassen Gegensatz standen zum Chaos, das im Zimmer herrschte.

„Er ist wach!" 

„Das kann ich sehen."

Es war immer noch keine Angst zu hören, statt dessen schlich sich jetzt etwas Spott dazu.

„Aber ist das ein Grund, durch die Gegend zu laufen, wie ein Haufen Hühner mit abgehackten Köpfen?"

Wieder wollte Steve sich losreissen, aber eine Hand legte sich mitten auf seine Brust und drückte ihn mit unnachgiebiger Kraft nach unten.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, niemand wird dir etwas tun." Die mysteriöse Stimme war plötzlich ganz nahe.

Weder Mitgefühl noch Freundlichkeit waren in ihr vorhanden, und trotzdem wirkte sie beruhigend in ihrer Tiefe, Klarheit, Kälte und Dunkelheit, wie ein Bergsee. 

Etwas piekste seinen Arm, er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um zu sehen wem die Stimme gehörte.

Einen schrecklichen Moment lang glaubt er, einen Kopf mit zwei grossen schwarzen Löchern anstelle von Augen zu sehen, aber dann bewegte die Person sich leicht und Licht wurde reflektiert von den dunklen Gläsern.. eine Sonnenbrille!

Und während Steve dies klar wurde, schien die Schwärze der Brille zu zerfliessen, sie breitete und breitete sich aus, bis sie Steves ganze Welt bedeckte, und dann..

Nichts mehr.

Als er zum dritten Mal aufwachte, war das Licht weg. Statt dessen sah er jetzt eine sterile, weisse Decke.

„Wirst du dich dieses Mal benehmen?" fragte eine bekannte, glatte Stimme.

Er konnte sich wieder nicht bewegen. Er fühlte sich schwach und zitterte vor Kälte.

„Lasst mich gefälligst los." forderte er mit krächzender Stimme. Sein Hals war wie ausgetrocknet, seine Hände und Füsse waren eingeschlafen und kribbelten jetzt unangenehm. Ein dumpfer Schmerz pochte in seinem Bauch.

„Das habe ich auch vor, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du wieder Amok läufst, das Labor zertrümmerst und meine Mitarbeiter verletzt," eine kurze Pause, „ so amüsant der Anblick auch war."

All seine Fesseln lösten sich und Steve sass unsicher auf. Er war so unglaublich durstig und alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen.

Zum ersten Mal sah er den Besitzer der ruhigen Stimme.

Irgendwie passte alles, die hohe muskulöse Statur, die selbstsichere Haltung, die dunkle Sonnenbrille, die noblen Gesichtszüge, der schmale Mund, die helle Haut, die merkwürdige Kombination aus Kampfstiefeln, Pistolenhalfter und Laborkittel, das kurze blonde Haar und der neutrale, nichtssagende Gesichtsausdruck.

„Seit wann lässt Umbrella seinen Versuchsobjekten soviel Freiheiten?" fragte er sein Gegenüber, laut Namenschildchen hiess er Dr. Wesker.

„Das hier ist nicht Umbrella, sondern HCF. Da besteht ein gewaltiger Unterschied." 

„Ach ja?" sein Hals war so rau, dass das Sprechen zur reinsten Qual wurde, „ich sehe keine grossen Unterschiede." Er sah sich demonstrativ im Labor um.

„Es ist mir egal, wie ihr euch nennt, solange ihr mit B.O.W. zu tun habt, seid ihr doch alle gleich."

 Wenn er Wesker verärgert hatte, dann liess es sich dieser nicht anmerken, sein Gesicht blieb unbewegt, wie eine Maske.

„Ich bin mir sicher, deine Fachkenntnis und Hintergrundinformationen sind ideal, um das objektiv zu beurteilen." Wesker drehte sich zu einem der vielen herumstehenden Tische und nahm ein Glas Wasser, dass er Steve hinhielt.

„Auch HCF ist im Bereich der Bio-Organischen Waffen tätig, aber anders, als du denkst. Wir sind eine Anti-Umbrella Organisation."

Steve riss ihm gierig das Glas weg und trank es leer, ohne abzusetzen. Es schmeckte himmlisch. 

Dann hielt er inne.

 „Woher wusstest du.."

„... wie durstig du bist?" Wesker lächelte amüsiert, „Erfahrung."

Steve wollte gerade fragen, was er damit meinte, als im klar wurde, dass er vom Hauptthema abgekommen war.

„Wenn ihr so toll seid, wieso lasst ihr mich dann nicht gehen?"

Wesker machte eine Schritt zur Seite und deutete mit einer einladenden Geste zum Ausgang

„Bitte, wie du willst. Niemand hält dich hier." Seine Stimme war tief, glatt und ruhig, sehr angenehm, verbarg aber ein Geheimnis, wie die des Teufels, wenn er dir anbietet, all deine Wünsche zu erfüllen und dabei die furchtbaren Konsequenzen verschweigt.

Misstrauisch sah Steve Wesker an, während er vorsichtig aufstand. Seine Beine waren unsicher, aber sie gaben nicht nach. Langsam ging er auf die Tür zu, er konnte nicht glauben, dass es so einfach war.

Auf halbem Wege stoppte in Weskers Stimme.

„Ich würde es mit allerdings nochmals gut überlegen."

Steve war trotz allem enttäuscht.

„Du lässt mich nicht gehen."

„Nein, ich wollte dich lediglich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du einen Virus in deinem Blut trägst, über den so gut wie nichts bekannt ist und der jeden Moment eine Mutation verursachen könnte. Du bist nicht nur eine Gefahr für dich selbst, sondern auch für alle, denen du begegnest. Denk doch nur daran, was mit Claire Redfield passiert ist, du hättest sie beinahe umgebracht."

Wie könnte Steve das je vergessen? Er sah hinab auf seine Arme, die Schuppen dort glänzten silber-grün im künstlichen Licht des Labors. 

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: du hast viele Fragen und wir haben die Antworten, oder wenigstens können wir sie für dich herausfinden. Du bleibst hier im Labor, wo du niemandem gefährlich werden kannst und wir klären ab, was es mit dem Virus auf sich hat."

Steve nickte niedergeschlagen, das Ganze klang vernünftig. Nur etwas verstand er noch nicht.

„Wenn ich so gefährlich bin, wieso hast du dann keine Angst vor mir?"

Wesker hob beide Augenbrauen, es wirkte sehr arrogant.

„Angst? Vor dir?"

Er lachte schallend.

Steve war einsam.

Ausser Wesker gab es niemanden im Gebäude, der keine Angst vor im hatte. Niemand ausser ihm hielt sich freiwillig in Steves Nähe auf. Er war vollkommen isoliert.

Er war einsam, aber das war nicht so schlimm. Es war nichts Neues für ihn, seine Eltern waren schon immer vielbeschäftigt gewesen und er schon immer ein Aussenseiter. 

Er war einsam,

aber er war es gewohnt.

Oft, da machte er sich selbst Angst.

Sein Körper war zu etwas Fremdem und Furchteinflössendem geworden.

Sobald er nicht voll konzentriert war, wurde er zur Gefahr für seine Umwelt.

Besonders alarmiert hatte ihn ein Vorfall beim Abendessen. Er hatte ein volles Glas zu sorglos in die Hand genommen und es zerbrochen.

Aber es war nicht einfach in Stücke zerfallen, seine Kraft hatte es förmlich explodieren lassen. Die Scherben waren durch das Zimmer geschleudert worden, einer hatte sein Wange aufgeritzt. Der Traubensaft war in unzähligen roten Spritzern über Tisch, Boden und seine Kleider verteilt worden. 

Das Potential seines Körpers zur Zerstörung schien grenzenlos.

Er hatte auf seine feuchte, blutrot gefärbte Hand angestarrt und...

„Siehst du deine Kraft? Zu was du fähig bist?"

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte sich an, wie die von Alexia Ashford. Schön und grausam.

„Du bist allen weit überlegen. Ein höheres Wesen. Zeig es den Anderen. Sie sollen voller Furcht vor dir kauern. Vor allem _er. Treib ihm den arroganten Tonfall aus! Würde sein Blut nicht wunderschön aussehen, wenn es diese langweiligen Wände dekoriert? Lass dich nicht in diesem weissen Gefängnis einsperren! Seine herrlichen Schmerzensschreie... Dann wäre sein Gesicht nicht mehr so ausdruckslos, eine Grimasse der Agonie..._

Dann müsste er dich ernst nehmen. Dir, und nur dir, gebührt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit."

Aber Alexia war tot und die Stimme musste seine eigene sein. 

Oft machte er sich selbst Angst.

Seine Gedanken waren zu etwas Fremdem und Furchteinflössendem geworden.

Er hatte unglaublich viel freie Zeit, in der er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Also schlief er viel, träumte viel.

Er konnte sich nur wage an die Träume erinnern, sie handelten von dunklen Orten, voller Schreie, Schmerzen und Angst.

Er war mittendrin. Blut klebte an seiner Haut, Schreie füllten seine Ohren, Schwärze bedeckte seine Augen, und er... er genoss es.

Danach hatte er noch mehr freie Zeit, Kaffee war sein neuer Freund. 

Wenn er schlief, dann so selten, dass seine schwere Müdigkeit sämtliche Träume im Keim erstickte.

„Ich glaube, ich verliere den Verstand."

Wesker schien durch das Geständnis weder entsetzt noch amüsiert. Er sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, tappte mit seinem Kugelschreiber gegen den Tisch, während er nachdachte.

Schliesslich antwortete er:

„Das stimmt so nicht ganz. Du hast den Verstand verloren, als du mutiert bist, und jetzt findest du ihn wieder, flickst ihn zusammen, Stück für Stück."

Er beschrieb das Gefühl besser, als Steve es für möglich gehalten hätte. Wie war das möglich? Niemals könnte ein normaler Mensch sich vorstellen, was Steve durchmachte!

Also fragte er.

Aber anstelle einer Antwort bekam er einen dieser langen Blicke, die er nicht deuten konnte und dann eine Gegenfrage:

„Weist du noch, was ich dir bei unserer ersten Unterhaltung gesagt habe, dass du viele Fragen hast und HCF die Antworten?"

Steve nickte gespannt.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz."

Wesker legte eine Hand an seine Sonnenbrille.

„Du hast viele Fragen..."

er nahm die Brille ab und zum ersten Mal, seit Steve Wesker kannte, sah er dessen Augen.

Nichts, absolut nichts hätte in auf den Anblick vorbereiten können.

_Er ist, oh  Gott er ist..._

Schmale, schlitzartige Pupillen, wie die einer Katze oder einer Schlange.

_.. nicht menschlich, er ist wie ich, er ist wie ich, nicht menschlich, wie ich_

Sie waren umgeben von einem roten, inneren und einem gelben, äusseren Ring.

_und er versteht, er kennt,  er ist, er weiss, er kennt, er  versteht, ist, weiss, alles..._

Und sie schienen von einem inneren Licht erhellt zu werden, sie schienen zu brennen,

_er ist und ich bin, und er ist wie ich bin, ist wie ich bin, und ich bin, und ich bin, und ich bin nicht mehr alleine..._

wie zwei winzige Sonnen, zwei.

„..und _ich habe die Antworten."_

_...NICHT MEHR ALLEINE!_

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten?"


End file.
